


Pretending

by TheSeaSpider



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book Quotes, Clarisse la Rue needs a hug, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt & Comfort, Silena Beauregard needs a hug, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, luke is a dick, no beta we die like men, pretending by alec benjamin, scythe necklace, silena centric, silena pov, traitor Silena Beauregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaSpider/pseuds/TheSeaSpider
Summary: Even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Silena always had had bad luck with love. And now, as she runs toward what she knows is her death, she wonders if it was worth it. Was falling in love worth it? Did she bring this upon herself? Was she just pretending to love the whole time?
Relationships: Past Silena Beauregard/Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard & Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Kudos: 4





	Pretending

_In this masquerade, she can't feel the pain_

Silena swiped her hand through the Iris Message, and let out a sigh.

_Cover up her heart, with a little paint_

She put her best smile on, hoping no one would see through the facade as she remembered what had just happened.

_While he's pulling out a flask, to hide it all away_

He was so handsome... So trustworthy. He promised...

_There's nothing left to say_

So why should she doubt him?

_He knows that they're drowning_

Luke let out a sigh as the girl swiped through the IM. Silly, naive little girl. Just another pawn in his game- in his master's game.

_She hopes that there's still something left_ _  
_

He had decided to host Kronos. But she hoped there was still some of him in there.

_Let go now cause he's leaving_

She couldn't let go... Couldn't give up on him. Her love faded as he became someone else.

_But she'd be fine pretending, things were alright_

Everything was all right... He was still alive.

_Even while its ending keep it inside_

She watched as bridges collapsed, as people died. But...

It was all for a good reason, right?

_She can feel them bending_ _  
_

He turned away from her. Walked away.

_All their love is pending so what is she defending?_

It was a one-sided romance. She knew about those. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, after all.

_Even when she says she'll open her eyes_ _  
_

Then why couldn't she accept the fact she was alone in this?

_All her words are empty when she denies_

"Lets move on," Percy said. "We've got other problems. We've got a spy. "  
  
  
Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?" _  
_

_But she can feel them bending_

Luke was gone. At least...

_All their love is pending so what is she defending?_

No. There was no "at least".

_But she'd be fine prete... (she'd be fine)_

Because Charlie was gone now, too.

_Step into the light, to look him in the eye_ _  
_

"I'm leaving now," her boyfriend told her. "I'll be back soon."

_Feeling so exposed, she tries to stay composed_

_Stop!_ she wanted to yell out. She knew this was a dangerous mission. Her secret could be revealed.

_But every little fight and every little lie is impossible to hide_ _  
_

"You haven't been around much lately," he told her. "Where have you been?"

She couldn't blame him for being suspicious. She was a daughter of the goddess of love, after all.

_He knows that they're drowning_

She hadn't been around much lately. Beckendorf loved her, but something was wrong.

_She hopes that there's still something left_

She clung to his photo...

_Let go now cause he's leaving_

...as his body sunk into the sea.

_But she'd be fine pretending, things were alright_ _  
_

He wasn't dead.

_Even while its ending keep it inside_

He couldn't be dead.

_She can feel them bending_

Percy was lying, right? He had to be lying.

_All their love is pending so what is she defending?_

But he was too kind to lie about something like that.

But she refused to believe it.

_Even when she says she'll open her eyes_

_Believe it,_ the voice in her head told her. _Because it's real._

_All her words are empty when she denies_

But...

It couldn't be real.

_But she can feel them bending_

His spirit was in the underworld. She couldn't hold on to someone so far away.

_All their love is pending so what is she defending?_

He would probably find out now.

_But she'd be fine prete... (she'd be fine)_

She was a traitor.

_I hate to watch her hurt, I know it isn't right_

Clarisse handed her friend a mug of hot chocolate, rubbing circles on the girl's back.

_But she can find the courage to leave it all behind_ _  
_

"I'm sorry," she told her friend. "I'm so, so sorry."

_I wish I had the words to help her realize_

Clarisse opened her mouth to say something else...

_That there is just no way to bring this back to life_

But there was nothing she could think of to say.

_She knows that, they're drowning_ _  
_

Silena let out a sob. Luke had betrayed her.

_But she'd be fine pretending, things were alright_

...Just as she had betrayed Charlie.

_Even while its ending keep it inside_

The world was coming to an end. And she needed to do something about it.

_She can feel them bending_

So... She decided to bring out the end of her world.

_All their love is pending, so what is she defending?_ _  
_

Fear clouded the girls' eyes as she charged into battle with a cabin that wasn't hers screaming behind her.

_Even when she says she'll open her eyes_

She looked over to see a hero, and he smiled at her.

Then he realized.

_All her words are empty when she denies_

The drakon threw her against the wall, and she knew it was her end.

_But she can feel them bending_

"Before . . . before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me. "

_All their love is pending so what is she defending?_

"Charlie... See Charlie."

_But she'd be fine prete..._

_She'd be fine_

And Silena Beauregard closed her eyes and let out her final breath.


End file.
